Las Gemelas McGrint
by LizzWeasley
Summary: Esta es la historia de unas gemelas, Diana y Adriana. Se encuentran con el trío Gryffindor. Luego con Malfoy. ¿Acaso habrá amor? Es posible. Lean y lo sabran... TERMINADA... Gracias Gaby por ayudarme a escribirla
1. El Incidente

**A/N: Este es mi primer fanfiction. Mi amiga Gaby y yo lo escribimos en el verano del 2004. Si, hace mucho tiempo ya. Bueno, espero que les guste. Y por favor, review... Gracias.**

**LizzWeasley**

**Las Gemelas McGrint**

**Capitulo Uno: El Incidente**

Las gemelas McGrint, Diana y Adriana estaban acomodando su equipaje. Aún estaban un poco tristes por su reciente cambio de recidencia y a la vez de escuela. Irían a Hogwarts. Unos días antes, les habían llegado las cartas donde decían los materiales que usarían en ese curso, que sería el séptimo.

Ese mismo dia fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario. Cuando llegaron, visitaron Flourisse y Blotts para comprar los libros. Ellas ya se disponían a salir de la tienda cargadas de libros, cuando de momento, Adriana tropezó y se le cayó todo lo que llevaba. Cuando se agachó a recoger sus cosas, un joven corrió a ayudarla. Después, cuando ella se levantó, él la miró a los ojos intensamente.

-Gra..gracias por ayudarme-dijo Adriana y sintió como se iba ruborizando-Mi nombre es Adriana McGrint, y ella es mi hermana Diana-dijo señalándola. Ella lo saludó amistosamente.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo el joven-A que escuela ustedes van?

-Hogwarts-dijeron las gemelas pelinegras.

-Que bien! Yo estudio allí también.

En eso llegó un muchacho pelirrojo, acompañado de una bonita muchacha.

-Hermione, Ron, por aquí-dijo Harry al verlos-Donde estaban? Los he estado buscando.

-Estábamos comprando unas plumas nuevas-dijo la muchacha.

-Ah, bueno!-dijo Harry-les presento a Diana y Adriana McGrint. Ellas también asistirán a Hogwarts este año.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

-Y por cierto-preguntó Ron-para que año van?

-Al séptimo-contestó Diana-nos acabamos de mudar hace unas pocasa semanas. Y ustedes?

-También vamos para el séptimo-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerlos-dijo Adriana y Diana asintió-Esperamos verlos en el Expresso-dijeron y de despidieron.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, y que les parecio? Diganme si les gusta para poner los otros capitulos. Gracias.**

**LizzWeasley**


	2. El Expresso Hogwarts

**A/N: Aqui ya esta el segundo capitulo... Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Expresso Hogwarts**

Mas tarde llegaron a su casa, un poco cansadas y empaquetaron las cosas que habían comprado. Las dos estaban muy contentas, ya que habían conocido a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que habían sido muy amigables con ellas.

El día de su partida, se volvieron a encontrar con sus nuevos amigos en la plataforma 9 ¾ .

-Hola. Como estan?-preguntaron las gemelas.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry-Y ustedes?

-Bien, gracias, pero un tanto nerviosas-dijo Adriana.

-Es normal. A nosotros también nos sucedió-comentó Hermione-No se preocupen, les ayudaremos en lo posible.

-Sí, pueden estar tranquilas, que no les pasará nada malo-dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Bueno,-dijo Harry-vámonos ya, así cogeremos un compartimiento para nosotros solos.

Subieron al expresso y encontraron un compartimiento vacío al ginal. Entraron y se sentaron. Luego empezaron a hablar de sus respectivas escuelas.

-Espero que sean escogidas para Gryffindor. Es la mejor casa-dijo Ron y todos rieron.

En ese momento, un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules se detuvo ante la puerta y miró con asombro.

-Vaya, vaya. Weasley, Potter, Granger, así que tinen nuevas amigas-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esi no te importa y lárgate de aquí que ya nos molestas-dijo Harry, algo enfadado.

-Quién era ese?-preguntó Diana cuando el joven se había marchado.

-Él es nuestro peor enemigo-dijo Harry-Pertenece a la casa de Slytherin. No se lleva bien con ningún alumno de las otras casas y no hace más que insultarlos, especialmente a los de Gryffindor.

Más tarde, llegó la bruja que traía el carrito de la comida. Ron compró ranas de chocolate para el viaje y se embarró toda la cara. Al verlo, todos empezaron a reir y así estuvieron durante casi todo el recorrido.

-Mira-dijo Hermione cuando se estaban acercando a la escuela-esa es Hogwarts. Ustedes irán con los del primer año y Hagrid por el lago, ya que después de todo, este es su primer año aquí.

-Quién es Hagrid?-preguntó Adriana interesada.

-Él es el profesor del Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas-respondió Hermione.

-Ésa es una de las mejores clases y es un profesor muy bueno-dijo Harry, a lo que Ron y Hermione asintieron.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, les gusto? Dejen reviews por favor...**

**LizzWeasley**


	3. La Selección

**Capítulo 3: La Selección**

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un semi-gigante que llamaba a todos los alumnos del primer año para dar el paseo por el lago.

-Sigan a los enanos del primer año-dijo Ron y todos volvieron a reir.

-Nos vemos después-dijo Diana.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione iban hacia los carriajes en dirección al castillo, Diana y Adriana viajaban con Hagrid por el lago.

-¿Qué te pareció el viaje?-preguntó Adriana.

-Interesante.. pero me dejó algo intrigada el chico rubio de ojos azules que entró al compartimiento de nosotros, cuando estábamos hablando sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Me pareció muy atractivo-dijo Diana-Y tú¿que opinas?

-Igual, pero me pareció más apuesto y tiene una mirada encantadora.

Terminaron la conversación justo cuando llegaron al castillo.

Subieron unas escaleras y al entrar Gran Comedor fueron llamados uno a uno para ser seleccionados.

-McGrint, Adriana-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Adriana se quedó muda de la emoción y miraba a su hermana.

-Suerte-dijo Diana.

-Vaya-dijo el sombrero seleccionador cuando Adriana se sentó-Tienes valentí, eso no se puede negar pero tienes más astucia... mmm... Slytherin!-Todos los de la mesa de Slytherin apludieron muy contentos.

-McGrint, Diana-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando cesaron los aplausos por parte de Slytherin.

Diana estaba muy nerviosa, pero avanzó decidida.

Apenas se sentó, el sombrero dijo-Mmm... Gryffindor!

Los de Gryffindor no paraban de aplaudir.

Diana y Adriana se sentían muy contentas, pero a la vez tristes porque iban a estar separadas.

Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban sorprendidos por la elección del sombrero, pero también aplaudían y le daban la bienvenida a Diana.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos hicieron silencio.

-Bienvenidos a los estudiantes del primer año y a los demás, bienvenidos de regreso. Les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Jack Sean-éste era un hombre alto y de pelo negro, el cuál se puso de pie y los saludó. Luego dijo Dumbledore-Que comience el banquete!

-Parece un buen profesor-dijo Ron-Ojalá y que no sea como los otros.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, no se si se han dado cuenta de quién prefiere a quién en esta historia. ¿Pero que pasará si están en casas diferentes? Dejen reviews...**

**LizzWeasley**


	4. Un Sentimiento Sigue Ahí

**A/N: No me pude resitir y tuve que poner este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Déjenme saber...**

**LizzWeasley**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un Sentimiento Sigue Creciendo**

Después de comer, todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Diana y Adriana se dieron las buenas noches y siguieron a los de sus casas.

Al día siguiente, Diana se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar. Por su parte, Adriana había hecho lo mismo.

-Hola-se dijeron las gemelas y desayunaron juntas, aunque muchos Slytherins pusieron cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?-preguntó Adriana, quién se disponía a comer una tostada.

-Muy bien, son muy divertidos-contestó Diana-¿Y a tí?

-Bueno...-comenzó Adriana-los de mi casa no son del todo mal como había comentado Ron. Draco, el muchacho del tren, se ha portado muy amable conmigo, igual que todos los demás.

-Ohh..-dijo Diana, que aunque no sabía por qué, hubiese preferido estar al lado de Draco.

En eso llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Hola Adriana-dijo Harry alegremente-¿Cómo estas¿Te fue bien con los Slytherins?-Adriana que se ruborizó cuando vio a Harry, asintió.

-Hace un momento le comentaba a Diana que no son tan malos como parecen-comentó ésta.

-Bueno, si, es verdad-comenzó Hermione-Ellos son un tesoro con los de su misma cara, pero a los demás los tratan como a basura podrida.

Ron asintió con un gesto de desaprobación-Sí, es verdad. Creen que en su asa solo estan los mejores-dijo mirando la mesa de Draco.

-Lo importante es que Adriana se sienta bien allí¿no?-dijo Harry.

-Sí, claro-asintieron todos.

-Y a todo esto¿cuál es la primera clase?-cuestionó Ron.

-Pociones-respondió Hermione-Y para mala suerte con los de Slytherin.

-Ohh no...-dijo Ron-Eso si es estar salado, porque...

-Ron-le interrumpióHarry-Eso no es tan malo, ya que así podremos ayudar a las chicas, porque ya sabes como es Snape. No le importa que los alumnos sean nuevos y siempre pone a hacer las pociones más difíciles que pueda encontrar.

-Sí, es verdad-saltó Ron-No se preocupen-dijo, esta vez mirando a las gemelas-Esperemos que no sea tan difícil la de hoy.

Las gemelas sonrieron.

-Uff-dijo Hermione cuando terminaron la clase de pociones-Lo peor ya ha pasado. Snape no se portó tan mal despues de todo.

-Sí, pero después ira sacando su verdadera personalidad-dijo Ron.

Mientras de dirigían al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, oyeron que alguien llamaba a Adriana.

Todos se voltearon para ver quien era.

Era Draco Malfoy, que se veía agitado y parecía que había corrido bastante. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente dijo-Hola Adriana. Te estaba buscando, pero ya te habías ido con esta gentuza-Adriana hizo un gesto de desaprobación-Me preguntaba si querías ir a almorzar conmigo...Bueno, y con los demás también.

Adriana, quien miraba a Harry y a Draco a la vez, contestó-Ehh.. Sí, claro-dijo al fin, para evitar un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos, porque veía en Harry una cara de odio y repugnancia que era reflejada en la cara de Draco.

-Excelente-dijo este último-Bueno¿nos vamos ya?

Adriana miró a su hermana y vio en ella una expresión de tristeza. Se despidió y dijo-Chicos, nos vemos más tarde-Ellos asintieron y ella siguió a Draco.

* * *

**A/N¿Y que piensan de la historia hasta ahora?**

**LizzWeasley**


	5. El Complot

**Capítulo 5: El Complot**

Ya se acercaba la Navidad y con ésta el baile.

-¿A quién vas a invitar?-Harry le preguntó a Ron.

-Todavía no lo se.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Hermione?-dijo Harry riendo.

-Esta bien-dijo Ron sonrojándose-Lo intentaré. ¿Y a quién piensas invitar tú?

-Quizás le diga a Ginny.

Después de la clase de Herbología, Harry llamó a Ginny.

-Hey, Ginny... Espera.

Ella se volvió y cuando vio a Harry, le dijo-Hola.

-Hola... mmm... eh... me preguntaba si... eh... ¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile?-dijo por fin.

-Oh...-dijo Ginny-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ya tengo pareja... pero Harry, de verdad lo siento.

-No. Esta bien. No te preocupes-dijo Harry tratando de disimular su tristeza.

Después de esto, Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor y se sentó junto al fuego. La torre estaba vacía. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Diana le había saludado.

-Hola-volvió a decir Diana.

-Ahh, lo siento. Es que no te había escuchado... Hola.

-¿Por qué no haz bajado a cenar?

-Es que no tenía hambre, y bueno, pues, preferí quedarme aquí.

-Ohh...

Después de un largo silencio, Harry volvió a decir.

-Ehh... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Bueno, no-contestó Diana.

-Mmm... ¿quisieras ir conmigo?

Diana dudó por un momento. La verdad es que ella quería ir con Draco, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, ya que eran de diferentes casas.

-Pues si-dijo Diana-Nos vemos después. Es que yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros.

-Está bien-respondió Harry.

Luego llegaron Ron y Hermione y el resto de los Gryffindors.

Hermione dio las buenas noches a Harry y a Ron y subió a su dormitorio.

-Ron-dijo Harry-¿Ya le pregutaste a Hermione si quería ir contigo al baile?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Pues... dijo... que... sí!-dijo Ron sonrojándose de la emoción-Y hablando del baile¿qué te dijo Ginny?

-Bueno, ella me dijo que ya tenía con quien ir, así que le pregunté a Diana y dijo que si-respondió Harry.

Mientras tanto, en Slytherin...

-Adriana-dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Sí, Draco?

-¿Te piensas quedar para Navidad?

-Si-dijo Adriana.

-¿Y tienes pareja para ir al baile?

-No.

-¿Quisieras ir conmigo?

Adriana lo pensó. Ella quería ir con Harry, pero éste no le había dicho nada.

-Está bien-respondió.

-Excelente-dijo Draco.

-Me tengo que ir a estudiar.

-Bien, te veo después.

Adriana se fue hacia la biblioteca. No sabía que hacer. Ella no quería ir con Draco, pero no podía decirle que no, pues él se había portado muy bien con ella. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, Diana estaba allí y corrió a sentarse con ella porque quería hablar con alguien sobre lo que había pasado.

-Hola-le dijo.

-Hola-dijo Diana-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, pero tengo que decirte algo-dijo Adriana.

-Yo también

-Entonces, dime tú primero.

-Bueno, es que Harry me invitó a ir al baile con él. Yo no querí ir, pero no tuve el valor de decirle que no...-dijo-Espero que no te molestes-agregó.

-No, no te preocupes. Pero yo tengo que decirte algo acerca del baile también.

-Pues dime.

-Pues, Draco me invitó a ir con él y aunque tampoco quería ir, no me pude resistir.

Después de un momento de silencio, Diana tuvo una brillante idea.

-¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos de pareja? Asi tú podrás bailar con Harry y yo con Draco.

-Sí, es buena idea, ya que nos diferenciamos.

-Está bien.

Las dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y estaban muy contentas...

* * *

**A/N¿Qué pasará ahora¿Podrán salirse con la suya las gemelas?**

**LizzWeasley**


	6. El Baile

**Capítulo 6: El Baile**

El día del baile llegó. Todavía era muy temprano y Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar. Un rato después llegaron Hermione y Diana, que también se sentaron.

Cuando terminaran de desayunar, tendrían una visita a Hogsmeade.

-Yo los alcanzo después en Las Tres Escobas-dijo Diana-Es que voy a esperar a mi hermana.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry-Nos vemos allá.

Diana fue donde estaba Adriana en la mesa de los Slytherin.

-Hola Adriana.

-Hola¿cómo estás?-dijo Adriana.

-Bien. Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces, vamos.

Se fueron y visitaron muchas de las tiendas. Al mediodía se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que estaban en el bar de Las Tres Escobas.

Se sentaron con ellos y se pusieron a platicar mientras tomaban una deliciosa cerveza de matequilla.

Al regresar al castillo, subieron a sus casas para cambiarse y arreglarse para el baile.

Era casi la hora del baile y Harry y Ron estaban esperando a las chicas.

-¿Por qué se demorarán tanto?-preguntó Harry.

-Tú sabes, así es como...-estaba diciendo Ron, pero de pronto dejó de hablar.

Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras. Traía el pelo suelto, y vestía un bonito vestido rosado.

-Wow... Estás preciosa-tartamudeó Ron.

-Gracias-contestó Hermione-Ustedes también están muy guapos.

Luego bajó Diana. Esta llevaba un vestido rojo y con moño que le hacía juego con éste.

-Diana, que lindat te ves-dijo Harry.

-Gracias.

-Bueno¿nos vamos ya?-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, vámonos.

Cuando entraron en el salón, ya estaban casi todos allí.

-Harry¿puedes esperarme un momento?-dijo Diana-Es que tengo que decirle algo a mi hermana que no puede esperar.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Aquí estaré-respondió Harry mientras se sentaba.

Adriana estaba en la puerta con Draco y tenía puesto un vestido verde esmeralda y un moño igual que el de Diana, pero a juego con el vestido.

Diana se acercó y le dijo-Hola chicos. Draco, te molesta si te llevo a tu cita por unos minutos?

-Para nada-dijo éste.

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Adriana.

Ya afuera, se dirijieron al baño del segundo piso, donde sabían que no se encontrarían con nadie, y se cambiaron las ropas rápidamente.

-Esperemos que este funcione-dijo Adriana mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Volvieron a entrar al salón y se dirigieron a sus respectivas parejas. Pero ahora, Adriana se fue con Harry, y Diana se fue con Draco.

-¿Bailamos?-Adriana le preguntó a Harry cuando se acercó a él.

-Sí, claro-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le ponía una mano en la espalda.

En el otro lado de salón estaban Diana y Draco sentados en una mesa apartada. Diana no dejaba de mirarlo. No podía creer que estaba tan cerca de él. Eran como un sueño hecho realidad. Por su lado, Draco también la miraba, y no podía creer que suerte había tenido de que Adriana le hubiera aceptado ir al baile con él. Se sentía muy dichoso.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le preguntó de momento.

-Me encantaría-respondió ella.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron a la pista.

Al rto de estar bailando, pusieron una música muy romántica.

Diana no paraba de sonreir. Estaba super emocionada. Draco la acercó hacia él y de momento...

* * *

**A/N¿Pueden imaginar que está a punto de hacer Draco? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.**

**LizzWeasley**


	7. Románticos y Apasionados

**A/N: Aquí está el capítulo 7. Espero que les guste. También puse la canción _'Suavemente'_, de Elvis Crespo. Es solo un pedacito, pero pensé que era apropiado en ese momento. Drisfruten. Dejen reviews.**

**P.S: Los personajes, obviamente, no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling. Yo solo los tomé prestados. Aunque, Diana y Adriana sí son míos y de mi amiga Gaby, AKA '_gabrielita'. _**

**LizzWeasley**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Románticos y Apasionados**

Draco la acercó hacia él y de momento la besó con una pasió sin límites. Ella le correspondió al beso, pues lo empezaba a amar con locura.

Mientras esto sucedía, Harry y Adriana estaban bailando muy pegados también, hasta que Harry la miró con esa mirada tan intesa de él, y ello lo besó. Después, se separó algo apenada.

-Lo siento, yo...-trató de disculparse, pero Harry no la dejó terminar y la volvió a besar.

Al lado de ellos se encontraban Ron y Hermione, quienes los miraba con asombro.

Después, Ron miró a Hermione, quien volvió la cara hacio otro lado, pero Ron le tomo la cara suavemente e hizo que ella lo mirase y se fundieron en un dulce beso.

_Suavemente, bésame,_

_Que yo quiero sentir tus labios,_

_Besándome otra vez._

_Bésame suavecito,_

_Sin prisa y con calma,_

_Dame un beso bien profundo,_

_Que me llegue al alma._

Al final del baile, Harry, Adriana, Ron y Hermione salieron en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

Por otra parte, Draco y Diana fueron hacia Slytherin y al llegar se sentaron en la sala común. Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacía. Al final, solo quedaban ellos dos. Draco se acercó a ella seductoramente y la volvió a besar. Al principio eran besos suaves, pero luego se besaban con ansias, como si temieran separarse. Luego de un rato de estar tan acaramelados...

-Draco, ésta ha sido una noche muy especial. La he pasado muy bien contigo, y no quisiera, pero tengo que ir a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

Draco tampoco quería que se marchara porque no quería separarse de ella.

-Está bien. Buenas noches cariño. Nos vemos en la mañana-se abrazaron y se dieron otro beso.

-Buenas noches-respondió ella mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

En Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione se dieron un pequeño pero tierno beso de despedida.

Cada uno se fue a su dormitorio y Harry y Adriana se quedaron solos en la sala común.

Ellos se pusieron a hablar de lo bien que la habían pasado esa noche en el baile y luego, sin darse cuenta, se durmieron abrazados en el sofá.

Al otro día, cuando Harry despertó, Adriana ya no estaba. Enseguida subió hacia el dormitorio, se cambió y bajó a desayunar. Se sentía muy contento.


	8. Una Verdad Dolorosa

**A/N: Se que me he demorado bastante, pero no había tenido tiempo, ya que tengo que trabajar también. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. Dejen reviews...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Una Verdad Dolorosa**

Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor vio a sus amigos y a Adriana, quien le sonreía.

-Hola Diana. ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Harry.

-Bien¿y tú?-dijo Adriana.

-Bien.

En esos momentos llegó la verdadera Diana.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola.

-Diana¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Sí-le dijo-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo refiriéndose a los demás.

Salieron a los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Diana.

-Muy bien. ¿Y a tí?

-Bien, Draco es muy lindo.

-Sí, Harry también lo es.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos así cambiadas hasta que se acaben las vacaciones de Navidad. Porque la verdad es que no me gustaría alejarme de Draco tan pronto-dijo Diana-¿Y tú que opinas?

-Exactamente igual que tú, ya que tampoco quisiera perder a Harry.

-Muy bien. Entonces tú seguirás en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin.

-Está bien.

Regresaron al Gran Comedor y Diana se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días, Adriana-dijo-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Sí, me encantaría. Espérame un momento que voy por un abrigo.

Cuando Diana regresó, Draco ya estaba en la puerta esperándola.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo ella.

-Entonces, vámonos-dijo Draco y le dio un beso.

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Adriana preguntaba.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Podemos dar un paseo por el lago-dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione asintieron contentos.

Harry tomó a Adriana dela cintura y salieron del castillo. Detráas venían Ron y Hermione.

Cuando empezaron las clases de nuevo, las gemelas volvieron a cambiar de lugar. Diana regresó a Gryffindor y Adriana a Slytherin.

Ese día, por la noche, Adriana estaba estudiando en la sala común de Slytherin. De momento, Draco llegó y la abrazó sin que ella se diera cuenta por detrás.

-Me asustaste-dijo.

El le dio un beso, pero ella lo separó.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mi?-preguntó Draco un poco furioso.

-No... no es eso-intentó decir Adriana-yo...-pero como podría explicar.

Draco la interrumpió con otro beso. Ella intentó corresponderle, pero su corazón y sus pensamientos estaban con Harry.

Draco se enojó-Muy bien. Si ya no quieres seguir conmigo, solo dímelo.

-No es lo que tu piensas.

-¿Ah si? Entonces dime.

-Déjame explicarte. Desde el primer día que te vimos en el tren mi hermana y yo, ella se enamoró de ti, y yo de Harry Potter. Como estábamos en diferentes casas, decidimos cambiar de lugar en el baile. De esta maners, ella es la que ha estado contigo todo esre tiempo, y yo con Harry, aunque él tampoco sabía nada.

Draco subió al dormitorio después de escuchar aquello. No podía dormir. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Estaba muy confundido.

Por otra parte, Harry también se había enterado de la verdad y lo había afrontado muy mal. Subió a su dormitorio y se puso a pensar en Adriana, en todo lo lindo que habían vivido juntos. y a la vez se preguntaba como había sido capaz de engañarlo de esa manera tan cruel. Así se quedó dormido.


	9. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 9: Enfrentamientos**

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó un poco malhumorado, pero ya más calmado con respecto a la situación del día anterior. Solo quedaba él en la habitación y supuso que ya todos habían ido a desayunar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala común y para su sorpresa, allí estaban las gemelas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Queremos hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó anoche.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Harry...-le pidió Adriana-Por favor, escúchanos. Luego podrás decir lo que quieras.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry en un supiro-Las escucho.

Diana y Adriana le contaron todo lo que había pasado realmente, de como Diana se había enamorado de Draco y Adriana de él.

Al final, Harry dijo-Les creo, pero de todas formas no debieron mentirme de esa manera, así que por el bien de todos, será mejor que todo esto termine y nos limitemos a hablar solo de las clases.

-Está bien-dijo Adriana-Nunca pensamos hacerte daño-terminó de hablar y salió corriendo a punto de llorar, seguida de Diana.

Luego, Harry bajó al Gran Comedor. Hermione y Ron ya estaban saliendo para la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Harry les contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Nunca pensé que serían así-dijo Ron.

-Hicieron mal, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-respondió Hermione.

Estuvieron hablando de ese tema hasta que llegaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí estaba Draco discutiendo con las gemelas.

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho, si es que de verdad me querías-le dijo a una de ellas-Además, ahora ya no importa porque no quiero saber nada de ninguna de las dos.

-Muy bien-dijo Diana mirándole a los ojos fijamente-Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Solo te pedía un mínimo de comprensión. Pensé que lo tendrías pero ya veo como me equivoqué contigo.

Draco la miró con una expresión de odio y se fue con los demás Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson estaba entre ellos y mientras lo abrazaba se reía maliciosamente. Diana se moría de los celos.

Pasaron unas semanas y todo seguía igual. Harry y Draco no las miraban y cuando lo hacían, sus miradaseran de odio y repugnancia. Sus únicos amigos eran Ron y Hermione.

San Valentín se acercaba y con éste los celos de Diana y Adriana aumentaron porque Draco estaba todo el tiempopegado a Pansy y Harry a Ginny.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Diana.

-Sí-la apoyó Adriana-Y pronto. No podemos quedarnos así cruzadas de brazos.

Una semana después tuvieron un paseo a Hogsmeade y las McGrints fueron juntas. Después de visitar todas las tiendas, se encontraron a unos aigos de su antigua escuela.

-Alex, Max-dijo Diana emocionada.

-Hola chicas¿cómo están?-dijeron los chicos.

-Bien¿y ustedes?-preguntó Adriana.

-Bien. Sólo estamos aquí de visita por unos días-dijo el chico pelinegro-Pero, cuéntennos de ustedes. ¿Cómo les ha ido en su nueva escuela?

Las chicas les contaron todo lo que había pasado desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Luego Diana les preguntó si las podían ayudar para darles celos a Harry y a Draco.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño, Max, sonriente-Para eso estamos los amigos-y comenzaron el plan.

El día de San Valentín llegó y con éste otro baile. Draco había ido con Pansy, y Harry con Ginny.

Llegaron al salón un momento después que había empezado el baile. Todos se les quedaron mirando. Nunca habían visto a los chicos que venían con ellas.

Comenzaron a bailar. Draco comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, porque no soportaba ver a Diana con otro. Harry tambié sentía celos. ¿Cómo era posible? No pudo soportarlo má y dejó a Ginny con Neville y se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: Y¿qué pasará ahora? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces.**

**Besitos, y acuerdénse de dejar reviews...**

**LizzWeasley**


	10. Reconciliaciones

**Capítulo 10: Reconciliaciones**

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry hacia la torre. Al llegar, se sentaron.

-Harry¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Ron.

-Es que me muero de celos por Adriana cuando estaba con ese chico que ni siquiera es de Hogwarts. Necesito hablar con ella y decirle que la quiero. ¿Pueden ayudarme?

-Seguro que sí-afirmaron sus amigos-Mañana, en cuanto la veamos, se lo diremos.

-Gracias. Ustedes sí que son verdaderos amigos.

Draco también había salido del baile, dejando a Pansy enojada. Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron. Al llegar a su sala común, Draco buscó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, escribió algo y luego les dijo-Necesito que le den esto a Diana McGrint, la gemela de Gryffindor-ellos asintieron, mientras comían unas galletas.

Al día siguiente, al terminar la clase de Transformaciones, Goyle hizo que Diana tropezara y le dio la nota de Draco. Esta la guardó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

Cuando se sentó, sacó la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

_Diana:_

_Necesito hablar contigo. Esta misma noche si es posible. Respóndeme y dime donde nos podemos ver._

_Draco Malfoy_

Diana guardó la carta y empezó a escribir en otro pedazo de pergamino que había sacado de su mochila, junto a una pluma.

_Draco:_

_Te veo a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, a las diez._

_Diana McGrint_

Luego, se la dio a Crabbe cuando entraban a la clase de Defensa.

Por otra parte, Hermione conversaba con Adriana.

-Adriana, dice Harry que quiere hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. Y que si puedes, le mandes a decir la hora y el lugar.

Adiana lo pensó un poco. Luego dijo-Está bien. Dile que lo esperaré en la biblioteca después de la cena.

El día pasó rápido y después de la cena, Harry se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Adriana ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Cóomo estás?-preguntó Harry.

-Bien-le respondió Adriana cortante-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

-Pues...yo...ehhh... Bueno, te quería hablar acerca de lo sucedido anoche cuando estabas bailando con ese _tipo_. ¿Quién era?

-La verdad es que a ti no te importa con quien ande o deje de andar, porque tú y yo rompimos hace tiempo. Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, pero te lo voy a decir. El es un antiguo amigo que conocí en mi otra escuela. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-Bueno, pues sí. La verdad es que lo estoy, y mucho y vine para que me perdonaras por todo lo que te dije aquel día. Es que estaba muy molesto y...

Diana no lo dejó terminar y lo abrazó fuertemente y entonces se besaron con mucha pasión, dejando saber cuanto se habían extrañado.

A las diez menos cuarto, Draco salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago. Al llegar, no había nadie ahí y llegó a pensar que Diana lo iba a dejar plantado. La verdad era que se lo mercía porque había sido un canalla. Cuando volvía al castillo, apareció ante él la figura de una muchacha que él supo de inmediato que era Diana. Ella lo saludó, después le preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que qerías?

-Te dire que es estas semanas que he estado sin ti, no he dejado de pensarte. Y ayer, cuando te vi, me di cuenta de lo mucho que vales. Perdóname por los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar.

Diana lo miró-Bueno, bastante tiempo te ha tomado para darte cuenta.

El se le fue acercando. La tomó por la cintura y la estrechó hacia él.

-No quiero volver a perderte-dijo-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho-dijo Diana y se volvieron a abrazar con ansias.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, solo queda un capítulo más. Dejen reviews.. Estos siempre son apreciados...**

**Besitos,**

**LizzWeasley**


	11. La Despedida

**Capítulo 11: La Despedida**

Pasado un tiempo de estar en la biblioteca, Harry y Adriana decidieron volver a sus casas, ya que era muy tarde y tenían que estudiar para los exámenes.

Los exámenes llegaron a su fin y con esto, los estudiantes estaban muy contentos. Ese día tuvieron una visita a Hogsmeade.

Cada cuál fue por su lado. Ron con Hermione. Harry con Adriana. Draco con Diana.

Después de caminar por casi todas las tiendas, Draco y Diana fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que Draco había cambiado. Ya no insultaba a los de las otras casas, ni siquiera a Harry, Ron o a Hermione.

-Hola-dijeron cuando llegaron al bar.

-Hola-repondieron los demás.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre los EXTASIS, sobre todo como les había ido.

Ellos dijeron que lo habían hecho muy bien. Todos, menos Ron.

-La verdad es que no se muy bien-dijo éste-Pero espero haberlos aprobado, porque si no es así, mi madre me mata.

Todos rieron, excepto Hermione que miró a Ron muy seria.

-Yo estoy segura que sí los aprobaste cariño. Además, estudiaste bastante para lograrlo¿no es así?

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Ron y todos volvieron a reir.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde, hasta que al final del día, regresaron al castillo.

Estaban muertos de sueño, así que se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-Bueno-dijo Harry mirando a Adriana quien no dejaba de sonreír-Nos vemos mañana temprano.

-Sí-respondió ésta y le dio un beso.

-He pasado un día maravilloso-dijo Draco-y mucho más porque estaba contigo.

-Yo también-respondió Diana-Te veo después-Y siguió a Harry, Ron y Hermione que ya estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantaron, bajaron rápidamente a desayunar, ya que regresarían a la estación de King's Cross.

Cuando se subieron al Expresso, los seis, Draco, Diana, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Adriana, buscaron un compartimiento para elos solos. se sentaron y comenzaron a hacer planes para el futuro cercano, ya que éste había sido su último curso. De ahora en lo adelante, se tendrían que enfrentar a la vida po sí mismos.

Al llegar a King's Cross, no se querían separar. Al final, prometieron que se mantendrían en contacto a travéz de cartas. Luego, se despidieron cariñosamente.

Para las McGrints, éste había sido el mejor año de todos y para sus amigos también. Se despidieron de ellos una vez más y fueron a abrazar a sus padres que ya las estaban esperando.

**El Fin**

**A/N: Ahora si que ya se acabó. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews. Espero seguir escribiendo pronto. Quizaz ponga una historia de unos primos. Ya la tengo escrita, pero tengo que pasarla para la computadora. Tengo en mente una super picante, pero es en ingles. Ya la tengo escrita también, y es probable que la traduzca al español.**

**Bueno, pues ahora si ya me despido. De nuevo, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Y gracias a Gaby por escribir la historia conmigo aquel verano del 2004. Espero que les haya (?) gustado esta historia.**

**Besitos,**

**LizzWeasley**


End file.
